The Lift 13th
by Najika bunny
Summary: 'Sungmin di juluki malaikat' / Donghae bilang sekolah ini seperti dunia kebalikan ... jika surga itu neraka, maka malaikat ...? / KYUMIN / YAOI


Tengah malam telah lewat dua menit lalu, ringtone xylophone yang terpasang untuk alarm ponsel juga tak berdering, layarnya masih menyala hingga meredup dengan sendirinya. Seharusnya kegiatan membenturkan jari-jari dengan keyboard itu terhenti dan pergi tidur namun sebuah kata 'tanggung' mengalahkan segalanya.

Dia mengetik pada kolom search di laptopnya, menunggu beberapa detik hingga bulatan berwarna biru berhenti berputar hingga menampilkan ribuan informasi yang dia butuhkan. Halaman pertama menarik perhatiannya, tanda panah di arahkan ketika dia langsung menekan dan menunggu lagi, jaringan di sini lelet dan sangat tidak bagus. Itulah sebabnya 'harus' tengah malam namun sepertinya tidak ada bedanya.

Dahinya mengernyit kecil, kaca mata minus miliknya hilang beberapa hari lalu membuat wajahnya harus ia majukan beberapa centi untuk melihat tulisan yang tampak buram pada layar monitor, terkadang rambutnya yang panjang harus ia sampirkan ke belakang telinga ketika uraian lembut itu menghalangi pandangannya, matanya bergerak-gerak kecil ketika harus membaca kalimat per kalimat.

Angin dingin berhembus dari AC yang terpasang di dinding atas persis di bawah tempat tidur, mengarah langsung pada punggung miliknya ketika sedang duduk di meja belajar. Hawa itu langsung menusuk menembus tulang rusuk belakang.

Dia membaca dengan berbisik :

'**Seorang gadis... lift... di tikam sampai mati dan di tinggalkan... tombol berhenti... kisah nyata'**

Satu kata dalam kepalanya. Aneh.

.

.

~o~

.

.

**The Lift 13Th**

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

.

1

.

.

Menghirup udara pagi hari setelah duduk di dalam pesawat selama sepuluh jam itu rasanya ingin berteriak 'aku bebas' sekeras mungkin sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Kedua kakinya seperti mati rasa.

Memasuki sebuah cafe dekat bandara sambil menyeret sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang dengan merek polo kecil tecetak jelas dekat sudut kiri bawah. Bau campuran kopi dan cream menghantam indera penciumannya dan yah... ketika pelayan datang dia memesan itu.

Tempat dimana dia duduk cukup nyaman, setidaknya itu yang di butuhkan karena tepat dua meter dari mejanya terdengar sangat berisik. Ponselnya dia hidupkan dan menekan angka satu kemudian panggilan terhubung.

"Hei, brother. Kau sampai dengan selamat?" suara dari seberang sana membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"Apa aku menyakitimu jika mengatakan aku selamat?"

"Hei! Calm down. Kenapa aku harus kecewa menjadi orang pertama yang di hubungi adikku selepas mendarat? Apa angin seoul mengubahmu sekarang? Oh! Jangan katakan 'aku merindukanmu, hyung' bagaimana?" kekehan menyebalkan terdengar lepas.

Pelayan mengantarkan satu gelas coffe cream dan meletakkannya di atas meja tepat di hadapannya. "Well, aku harus menendang pantatmu."

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa. aku menang, oke!" dia berhenti sejenak karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Adikku sayang..."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu. Menjijikkan, hyung." Menyeruput kopi dan rasa perpaduan cream mengalir melalui tenggorokannya.

Tawa tak tertahankan terulang kembali dari telepon seberang sana, "Oke, aku serius sekarang. Maaf, kau harus ke seoul sendiri tanpa aku karena... well kau tahu perusahaan dan semuanya." Dia mengembuskan nafas sejenak, "Tapi tenang saja, aku meminta seseorang menjemputmu di bandara."

"Kenapa harus ada seseorang yang menjemput?"

"Karena kau perlu."

"Kenapa kau pikir aku perlu? Umurku sembilanbelas tahun untuk naik kereta bayi."

Ledakan tawa terlepas kembali, sepertinya kotak tawa seseorang disana perlu di periksa sekali-kali, "Kau tak harus naik kereta bayi, dasar sial! Tunggulah, sebentar lagi dia tepat di hadapanmu."

Melirik pintu masuk cafe tapi tak ada satupun orang yang masuk, melirik ke samping kanan dan kirinya juga nihil, cafe ini tampak sepi kecuali sudut kiri di sebelah sana yang masih saja terus berisik. "Dia tahu aku 'tepat' berada di mana?"

"Aku yang tahu 'tepat' kau dimana?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Seseorang dari balik telepon berdehem kecil, "Kau yakin mau mendengarkan?" lalu melanjutkan, "Pesawatmu lepas landas dari bandara Internasional San Fransisco Pukul sembilan malam dan kau menelepon ku tepat Pukul tujuh pagi, total mengalami jarak tempuh California-Seoul itu 10 jam 24 menit, maka kau sampai di bandara Incheon pukul 07.24 KST."

Menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Oh sial! Aku melupakan yang satu ini."

Orang itu kembali melanjutkan "36 menit sisa waktu sebelum kau menelepon ku, jika di asumsikan kau menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk mengurus check dan segala keperluannya maka tersisa 16 menit― tunggu! Kau tidak memintaku untuk jadi guru fisikamu, bukan?"

"Aku benci fisika, hyung."

Orang itu terkekeh, "Kemungkinannya adalah kau berada di toilet atau di cafe dekat bandara sekarang. Tapi sepertinya opsi kedua, aku mendengar tegukan dari tenggorokanmu tadi."

Terdengar mengerikan jika harus mendengar panjang kali lebarnya jika orang itu sudah mulai menganalisa, otaknya itu terbuat dari chip komputer. "Siapa?" mungkin mengalihkan pikiran ruwet tentang 'pelajaran yang di benci' yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Dia pria."

Mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak tanya gendernya, hyung. Maksudku, siapa dia?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri begitu dia menampakkan wajahnya, setelah itu kau pasti ingin memelukku begitu tahu siapa dia."

"Kau tahu aku benci teka-teki. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hei―"

Sambungan telepon terputus, memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku mantelnya setelah sebelumnya mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Dia melirik lagi pintu masuk cafe yang baru saja di masuki oleh seorang pria. Pakaiannya cukup formal, maksudnya hanya setelan kemeja dan celana kain hitam dengan tatanan rambut cukup rapi.

Menghampiri meja dan orang itu bertanya, "Marcus Cho?"

"Oh, kau yakin?" seseorang yang di panggil Marcus masih duduk nyaman di meja dan sesekali menyeruput coffe cream yang tersisa dalam cangkirnya kemudian tersenyum jahat.

"Maaf?"

Marcus menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangan kirinya, "Maaf? Jangan minta maaf, aku tidak menggigit." menjahili adalah hobinya.

"Maksudku, Cho Kyuhyun." Suaranya kecil.

"Kau kenal aku?

"Kau kenal aku."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, "Siapa kau?" alisnya menyatu sempurna, orang itu seperti berkata dirinya mengenal dia. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Siapa namamu?"

Pria itu terlihat tersentak kaget, terlihat pertahanan tubuhnya butuh keseimbangan. Dia mengambil nafas panjang dan tersenyum lebar dan sangat cantik. "Ayo ikuti aku."

"Itu namamu? Sungguh tidak biasa." Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya menjauhi meja cafe dan meninggalkan tip di meja. Tradisi memang selalu menjadi tradisi, padahal ini seoul dimana orang harus menuju kasir untuk membayar apa yang dia pesan.

Saat sudah beberapa meter di depan cafe, Kyuhyun berbelok ke kiri, tidak lagi mengikuti pria yang dia pikir 'suruhan hyungnya untuk menjemputnya' sambil kembali memakai kaca mata hitam anti radiasi yang selalu ia kenakan saat di california.

Pria itu sadar Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti arah jalannya dan dia sedikit berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun karena jarak mereka yang kini memang sudah jauh. "Kau mau kemana?" katanya. "Mobilku disana." Dia tampak mengambil nafas akibat pacu jantungnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Oke!"

"Sungmin. Namaku Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengamati lagi wajah itu, "Ehm.. halo Sungmin, aku Kyuhyun. Kau sudah melihatku sekarang dan... kau tahu maksudku untuk segera hubungi hyungku lalu katakan aku baik dan selamat." Sebuah senyuman termanis dengan 'unsur' licik dari Cho Kyuhyun menyebar luas.

Sungmin begitu cermat meneliti wajah pria di depannya, berbagai macam emosi berhasil di tahan. Seperti mengubur sebuah granat di kedalaman tanah tandus, karena hasilnya akan sia-sia dan itulah kebodohannya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan kau melarikan diri."

Menurunkan sedikit kaca mata hitamnya hingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan penyangga mengenai tengah hidungnya, "Aku tidak. kau menjemputku dan aku tepat di hadapanmu, kita saling menyebutkan nama satu sama lain atau―tidak kemudian tadaaa... ini selesai. Kau tak harus menjadikan ini tanggung jawab."

"Aku tak melakukan ini karena tanggung jawab."

"Karena itu biarkan aku pergi, adik kecil." Kyuhyun menaikan kacamatanya kembali dan tersenyum miring, berniat mendorong koper yang dia beli ketika dirinya bingung bagaimana menghabiskan uang dalam rekeningnya. Tapi sebelum itu sebuah tarikan dari sungmin pada pegangan kopernya membuatnya berbalik kesal.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi."

Kyuhyun seperti dibuat bingung oleh pria yang bahkan tingginya tidak sampai setara dengan matanya? Berwajah seperti bayi putih baru di lahirkan dengan suara berat yang aneh.

Melarikan diri . tanggung jawab . jangan pergi?

~o~

_**California**_

Kalau tak salah hitung, Bryan sudah menghubungi kembali adiknya sesaat ketika panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak. Sekitar sepuluh atau sebelas, dirinya tidak ingat lagi karena suara operator membuatnya harus mendengus kesal.

Melempar kecil ponselnya di atas meja kerja, dirinya kembali menarikan jemari-jemari kecil di atas keyboard. Sebuah kata 'profesional' membuatnya harus mengutamakan yang terpenting diantara yang penting lainnya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan sanggul rapi― sekertarisnya menghampiri meja kerjanya dan menyerahkan beberapa kertas dengan sampul putih bersih. Membacanya dengan teliti hingga sebuah coretan dengan tinta emas menjadi sebuah persetujuan.

Menjadi seorang leader ketika masih pada tahun pertama melangkah memasuki dunia kerja menjadikannya penuh dedikasi dan ambisi. Bukan lagi pikiran kritis untuk mencapai piramida tertinggi dalam sebuah bagan organisasi namun sampai dimana dan berapa lama kursi kerjanya akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

Dalam hal itu, dirinya perlu memperhatikan berbagai resiko dan ketidakpastian sebagai kesekuensi di buatnya suatu keputusan karena ini bukan hanya sekedar melakukan perintah agar kegiatan yang di perlukan tidak adanya hambatan yang berarti.

Rantai atasan-bawahan menjadikannya motto tersendiri. Dia ingin memerintah bukan di perintah. Dan posisinya kini harus di pertahankan dengan membuatnya tetap seperti ini. Menjadi selalu yang di percaya.

Bryan mendengar ponselnya berdering di atas meja, mengangkatnya seperti sebuah bom menjatuhi kepalanya dan menghancurkannya seperti sesuatu yang tak berguna. Ini berlebihan tapi memang benar adanya, bryan bingung dan gelisah luar biasa. Pikiran kacau menyergap isi otaknya. Sebuah kilasan negatif membayanginya hingga dirinya butuh segelas air putih untuk menenangkannya.

'_**Hyung,**_** bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun ketika ingin menjemputnya. Aku sudah ke tempat yang kau tunjukkan tapi tidak menemukannya, aku juga mencari di berbagai tempat di sekitar bandara dan hasilnya nihil'**

Cepat-cepat Bryan kembali menghubungi ponsel adiknya tapi bukan perasaan lega yang didapat, ia semakin panik karena ponsel itu masih belum aktif sampai sekarang. Dan tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia akan membunuh siapapun yang menjadi operator dalam ponselnya.

~0~

Mungkin istilah pemaksaan secara halus itu memang benar adanya. Seperti 'kau harus ikut aku dan akan ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan atau kalau tidak aku tidak yakin harus menghubungi hyungmu'. Terdengar klise tapi cukup bisa membuat Kyuhyun duduk nyaman di kursi pemumpang dalam mobil.

Sebuah benda portabel hitam menjadi pusat perhatiannya, jemari dan mata bergerak sama cepatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira ketika tulisan besar 'winner' dan suara wanita dengan logat inggris 'you're great, congratulations' beserta kembang api dengan keras memenuhi tenangnya dalam mobil karena tak ada percakapan yang berarti.

Sungmin merasa dirinya di perhatikan oleh Kyuhyun walaupun fokus matanya tetap pada jalan di hadapannya. Dia sedang mengemudi, "Kenapa? Kau ingin mendengar suaraku seperti wanita robot itu ucapkan padamu?" kata Sungmin.

"Ehm... bagaimana dengan maksudmu 'sesuatu yang akan kau tunjukkan' dan bukankah semua untuk ini?"

Sungmin mendengus, "Kau percaya apa yang kukatakan saat di depan cafe?"

"Sama percayanya ketika kau mengucapkannya tadi."

Tidak begitu macet tapi Sungmin seperti menginjak kopling dengan gigi dua, membuat mobilnya harus mendapat banyak klakson dari kendaraan lain yang melintas karena mobilnya bergerak lambat dan menghalangi. "Tutup jendelanya. Jangan mendengar umpatan dari mereka."

Wow! Kyuhyun perlu menggeledah isi dashboard mobil ini hanya untuk menemukan SIM pria yang masih dengan tenangnya menyetir padahal puluhan klakson memekik di jalanan. "Hell. Aku tahu ini menyenangkan, tapi kau harus gunakan gigi empat."

"Well, aku hanya mengikuti gaya seseorang. Ini pertunjukkan." Sebelum tersenyum manis sungmin terlebih dahulu memindahkan gigi menjadi empat dan melaju lurus.

Sungmin bilang ini pertunjukan di jalanan, seperti dalam film di mana mobilnya melaju kencang, berkelak-kelok menyalip mobil yang menghalangi di depannya seperti mobil balap. Permainan memindahkan gigi dengan kopling membuat kyuhyun harus bersedia ke kantor polisi setelah ini.

Kyuhyun perlu mendaftar Sungmin pada tes mengemudi karena ini sangat ekstrim. Bukannya Kyuhyun takut, tapi nyawa satu-satunya itu harus dia jaga setidaknya biarkan dia lulus sekolah, menikah lalu punya anak dan menjadi orang kaya raya di dunia terlebih dahulu. Umur sembilanbelas tahun masih sangat 'mentah' untuk akhir dirinya merasakan dunia.

"Aku tahu dari awal kau memang adik kecil karena tubuhmu. Tapi aku harus yakinkan diriku kau memang adik kecil. Tepikan mobilnya, biarkan aku yang mengemudi!" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat PSP nya seperti jika ia melepaskannya dia harus kehilangan pegangan.

"Asyik kan? Ini sebagai ganti suara robot wanita dalam mainanmu itu," seru Sungmin dengan tenang, "Kalau kau takut―"

Belum selesai Sungmin berkata-kata Kyuhyun sudah melepas sabuk pengaman miliknya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan PSP pada dashboard mobil, mencoba meraih kemudi karena Sungmin memang gila-gilaan. Tak butuh omong kosong lebih Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol kemudi dengan menggeser Sungmin menuju tepi tempat duduk namun pria itu sulit bergerak karena sabuk pengaman menjadikannya diam di tempat.

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar di belakang mobil, setidaknya beberapa mobil dari mobil Sungmin sekarang. Kyuhyun bermaksud menepikan mobil untuk menggantikan menyetir namun... oh shit! Dia benci berurusan dengan polisi.

Tak banyak melawan Sungmin melepas sabuk pengamannya sendiri dan menggeser tubuhnya, tempat duduknya menjadi kecil dan sempit namun Sungmin tak mempersalahkannya. Malahan dia membiarkan Kyuhyun menjalankan kemudi dan menentukan sendiri arahnya. Oh! Bahkan Kyuhyun mengemudikannya jauh lebih cepat di bandingkan dengannya.

"Di depan belok kanan, lalu masuk jembatan sebelah kiri dan kau akan menemukan pelataran parkir apartemen."

Sungmin memberi arah karena sepertinya Kyuhyun tak tahu harus kemana ditambah mereka harus berbagi tempat duduk berdua. Sangat lucu. "Sepertinya kita lolos dari polisi gila." Seru sungmin.

Memberhentikan mobil diantara dua mobil dan Kyuhyun melirik kaca spion untuk memastikan posisi lurus. Mematikan mesin mobil dan menghembuskan nafas yang sepertinya sudah di tahan beberapa menit lalu, atau sejak Sungmin mulai seperti orang gila. "Aku tidak percaya bisa semobil dengan pria liar sepertimu."

Sungmin melihat mata Kyuhyun karena jarak mereka terlampau dekat, "Seperti kataku saat di depan cafe. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu kemudian tadaaa... kita selamat." Senyum lebar terpatri begitu jelas.

"Keluarlah."

"Bagaimana aku keluar? Kau... menghimpitku." Gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat posisi mereka saat ini dan mungkin tersadar kalau baru saja dia mengemudi dengan dua orang di kursi kemudi. "Oh Tuhan, hari pertamaku memang gila."

Menggeser kembali pada tempat duduknya semula Kyuhyun mengambil koper miliknya dan lekas keluar dari 'benda kotak berjalan' yang hampir melayangkan nyawanya. Kemudian melihat Sungmin yang juga ikut keluar dari samping, pria itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya pada atap mobil dan melihat Kyuhyun, "Mau lihat pertunjukan lagi?" kata Sungmin.

"Oh! Kau baik sekali adik kecil. Aku bisa melihatnya secara gratis kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Jadi, dimana aku harus tidur? Aku perlu menghilangkan bulu kudukku yang sejak tadi masih berdiri."

Sungmin berjalan menaiki lift di ikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya, menekan tombol tiga belas menuju lantai yang di tuju. "Sedang liburan di seoul?" tanya sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku sekolah." Kyuhyun melepas topinya karena lift sangat panas, mungkin AC nya mati. "Sejak kapan mengenal hyungku? Aku kira tinggal setiap hari dengannya membuatku mengetahui semua di hidupnya."

"Berarti kau salah mengira." Sungmin bisa melihat bayangan mereka berdua di dalam lift karena hanya ada mereka. "Sekolah dimana?"

"Korea Group School. Hyungku yang mendaftarkannya padaku."

Kotak besi yang membawa mereka berhenti dan pintu terbuka otomatis, Sungmin melangkah keluar dan lagi di ikuti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat di sekeliling bagunan apartemen ini tampak. Aneh.

Apartemen ini terdiri dari tigabelas lantai itulah yang ia tahu saat menaiki lift, namun kejutan lainnya adalah hanya ada satu pintu apartemen di ujung lorong. Hanya satu dan dirinya berjalan mungkin beberapa meter di sepanjang lorong untuk mencapai pintu itu.

"Hell, apa ini? Kejutan lainnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang untuk siapkan hatimu."

Sungmin menekan kode pintu dan membukanya, "Kode pintunya adalah nama seseorang yang telah menjelajah waktu untuk mengambil PC IBM 5100 karena menurutnya terdapat bahasa unix."

"Aku benci fisika." Jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung menyeret kopernya lagi memasuki apartemen yang luasnya luar biasa. Mewah, wangi dan segala yang harus di ucapkan karena mungkin kata-kata luar biasa tidak cukup untuknya.

Kyuhyun seperti harus mencabut ulang semua perkataannya tentang tidak betah dan harus kembali lagi ke california dalam beberapa hari lagi, namun semua putusan itu pupus sudah melihat betapa lengkapnya semua ini. Keseluruhannya hampir menyamai kamarnya.

Betapa pikiran-pikiran menyenangkan memenuhi kepalanya karena mulai detik ini kyuhyun mulai hidup sendiri, mengatur dirinya sendiri dan melakukan apapun keinginannya tanpa harus ada lagi hyung yang membatasi. Semua ini akan di nikmatinya sendiri.

Mungkin senyuman lebar sudah terpatri pada wajahnya namun seperti membuat tulisan di pasir pantai dan sapuan ombak langsung menghilangkannya begitu saja begitu sungmin mengatakan jika.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu. Kita satu apartemen tahu."

Rencana dalam otaknya mengenai apa saja yang harus dilakukan di dalam apartemen ini seperti luntur tak bersisa. Kyuhyun harus berbagi apartemen dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sekitar beberapa jam lalu perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengeani 'aku harus dapat kamar yang paling besar' karena memang terdapat dua kamar dalam apartemen ini. Dan Kyuhyun harus menelan kenyataan pahit karena kamar tersebut sudah di tempati Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun sudah akan beranjak tidur, namun dia kembali menegakan tubuhnya, dia hampir melupakan ritual setiap malamnya yaitu berkencan dengan sang kekasih―PSP namun koper yang dia bongkar dengan menghamburkan seluruh isinya tidak juga menemukan benda hitam portal itu.

Mantel dan celana juga tak luput dari pencariannya, tapi tetap saja benda itu seolah kabur dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun, beberapa detik kemudian ia menepuk pelan jidatnya.

Segera saja Kyuhyun mengambil jaket tebalnya meninggalkan kamar yang tampak sangat berantakan, dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan berjinjit pelan mendekati kamar―yang lebih besar disebelah kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menempelkan telinganya ke arah pintu, mencoba mendengarkan suara didalamnya, seakan harapan Kyuhyun terkabul, ia menjauhi pintu itu, mendekati nakas penyimpanan dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun mendekati pintu keluar, dia kembali melihat pintu kamar yang tadi coba dia sadap dengan telinganya.

"Adik kecil, aku pinjam kunci mobilmu, oke." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara amat lirih seperti bisikan.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar dan mencoba mengubah nada suaranya "boleh, cepat kembali." bisik Kyuhyun menirukan suara Sungmin.

"Tentu." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen.

~o~

Sungmin mendengar pintu apartemen tertutup, ia langsung mengambil mantelnya dan berlari keluar. Ia melihat arah panah ke bawah pada layar monitor diatas lift.

'Sial' umpatnya

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan menuruni tangga darurat, ia tampak sangat tergesah-gesah sekarang, kakinya berkali-kali tersandung dan tubuhnya juga hampir ambruk, tapi dia harus cepat sampai ke bawah hingga membuat nafasnya tersendat akibat berlari tanpa henti, sungmin memegang dadanya yang sesak mencoba mengatur pernapasanya kembali normal.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk pada mobil yang tengah ia curi kuncinya tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya, dia mencoba menemukan barang yang dicari, lampu pelataran parkir yang temaram minim cahaya menyulitkan pencarian.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit lamanya, Kyuhyun kembali berada didalam lift. Ia tersenyum senang, kekasihnya telah ditemukan berada dibawah kursi mobil Sungmin, 'mungkin terjatuh karena kejadian siang tadi' batinnya

Dan kembali tangannya yang lincah mengutak-atik benda hitam portal yang berada dalam genggaman itu sambil menunggu pintu lift. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup seorang _**gadis**_ masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang sedang asyik dengan dunianya belum, atau memang tidak menyadari sosok _**gadis**_ itu.

Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal, dia merasakan bulu kuduk lehernya berdiri, suasana dingin melingkupi tubuhnya, padahal dia telah memakai jaket super tebal.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan dingin yang menghantam kulitnya, kyuhyun mem-_pause _kan permainanya kemudian melirik ke samping dan betapa bingungnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada orang di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun mengamati _**gadis**_ disampingnya, _**gadis**_ dengan pakaian putih tipis panjang menutupi kakinya, rambut yang berurai halus menutupi pandangannya untuk melihat wajah _**gadis **_itu.

'Apa ia tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian setipis itu?' batin Kyuhyun kembali

Mencoba tidak mempedulikannya, Kyuhyun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melihat tombol tigabelas yang di tekannya beberapa menit lalu, dia kembali membulatkan matanya, ia bingung sekaligus kaget sekarang.

'Tombol empatbelas menyala'

Kyuhyun tersentak hendak menanyakan perihal tombol tersebut pada _**gadis**_ itu, tapi lampu tiba-tiba mati dan lift seolah tergoncang hebat melemparkan tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan.

Punggung Kyuhyun menabrak sudut sisi lift dan meringkuk kesakitan, belum sempat dirinya mengenali apa yang terjadi, sesuatu terasa mencekik lehernya dan menekannya semakin kuat. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah, ia hampir mati jika sesuatu yang mencekik nya tidak kunjung lepas, tangan dan kakinya mencoba melawan tapi udara kosong yang menyapanya.

Kyuhyun sudah akan tidak sadarkan diri sesaat telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu lift terbuka, lift telah sampai di lantai tigabelas. Pintu lift terbuka dan beruntung cahaya sinar yang ada pada lantai tigabelas membantu menyinari ruangan lift yang gelap.

mencoba menggerakan kepalanya yang semakin digerakkan akan semakin kuat cengkeraman pada lehernya, kyuhyun mencoba melihat siapa dan apa yang mencekik lehernya tapi sebelum itu terjadi sesuatu itu menghilang bersamaan dengan lepasnya cengkeraman itu. nafasnya mulai putus-putus.

Kyuhyun pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Seoul terasa mencekam, langitnya tampak menampilkan awan gelap dan detik berikutnya gerimis kecil seakan membasahi kota, gemercik air seolah mengetuk jendela balkon apartemen membangunkan sang pemilik untuk mengatakan jika pagi telah datang.

_**pria**_ dengan kulit putih pucat tampak mengerjapkan matanya, bunyi tamparan air yang terdengar masuk lewat celah korden jendelanya membuat kepalanya pusing, beban berat kepalanya seolah bertambah jika ia semakin menggerakannya.

Bajunya tampak basah oleh keringat, dadanya juga sedikit sesak, dia beranjak turun dari kasur tapi lehernya sulit digerakan, terasa ngilu. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berdiri untuk ke kamar mandi, dia bercermin dan nampak lehernya masih terlihat baik-baik saja tidak ada bekas apapun, ingatannya kembali pada malam itu.

'Ini mimpi?' bathin Kyuhyun

Dengan segera ia melesat keluar kamar dan berlari menuju pintu keluar tapi sebelum itu lengannya di tarik seseorang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan, Kyuhyun mengempaskan lembut tangan itu dari lengannya dan kembali berlari keluar.

Sungmin kaget, dia akhirnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan berlari mengikuti langkah pria itu di belakang.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di pintu lift, dia hendak menekan tombol lift tapi urung tangannya kembali ditarik sungmin. Dia menatap tajam Sungmin dan kembali menghempaskan tangan Sungmin dan hendak menekan kembali tombol itu dan refleks tangan Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun -lagi.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin yang semakin erat memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Kembali tidak mendapat respon, sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh dari lift.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sungmin," geram Kyuhyun, "Sesuatu... ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan." tambahnya membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang mata Kyuhyun.

"Memastikan apa? Yang bisa dipastikan adalah kemarin malam kau pergi tanpa izin dan mengambil kunci mobilku".

Hening seketika, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Semua jalan masuk pernafasannya seolah di tutup. Sungmin mengatakan jika kemarin malam dirinya memang pergi dengan membawa kunci mobil. Bagaimana mungkin? Itu bukan mimpi?

"Dan jangan lakukan itu lagi" ujar Sungmin semakin menekan erat pegangannya pada tangan kyuhyun.

kyuhyun memandang tangannya yang dapat bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi akan memerah. Dia masih syok dan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. "Lakukan apa? Mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi tanpa izin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali memandang mata Kyuhyun dengan mata sendunya, "Keduanya." ucap Sungmin singkat.

Jika Sungmin tahu dirinya seperti yang di katakan 'pergi tanpa izin dan kunci mobil' berarti kejadian dalam lift itu nyata. Dia seperti di cekik oleh sesuatu dan sesuatu itu apa Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Kyuhyun hanya tahu dia kesakitan dan semua gelap.

Mata itu ketika melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun seperti ditarik ke dalam, tatapan sendu yang polos dan menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa bola mata yang indah menampilkan begitu dalam kesedihan, menjadikan yang melihat harus merasakan begitu banyak rasa bersalah hingga terasa tercabik sedemikin dalam.

Sungmin mengarahkan telunjuknya "Aku lupa bilang padamu kalau lift itu semalam rusak, petugas apartemen yang memberitahu tadi pagi, jadi untuk sementara tidak bisa digunakan." Kyuhyun memandang lift di belakangnya.

"Untuk sementara kita lewat tangga darurat." Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

What the hell! Ini lantai 13.

~o~

Pelajaran jam pertama selesai, tidak begitu sulit untuk Kyuhyun beradaptasi sebagai siswa baru di SMA favorite Korea Group School ini, lingkungan, teman dan bahasa tidak menjadikannya sebagai suatu masalah.

Bolehkan dia menjelaskan bagaimana korea group school menjadi sangat di favoritkan oleh para orang tua?

Dibangun sekitar puluhan tahun yang lalu dan dia harus buka buku sejarah lagi untuk melihat tepatnya tahun berdiri sekolah ini dan siapa pengurus pertama. Tapi secara umum saja karena hampir sebagian siswa, atau bahkan seluruhnya tidak mau repot-repot membaca buku setebal satu meter itu, tulisan dengan kertas hampir menguning yang di letakkan di perpustakaan sekolah.

Ehem! Favorite belum berarti diinginkan, seperti di awal di katakan siswa yang bersekolah di sini itu karena keinginan orangtua. Bagaimana tidak jika semua lulusan menjadi 'orang' yang terbaik dan bisa melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri tanpa kesulitan apapun, di pandang sedemikian rupa bagai 'dewa' oleh masyarakat. Karena itu semua mati-matian berusaha Hanya untuk mendapat selembar serifikat dan ijazah dari sekolah.

Berukuran sangat besar, luas dan megah, sistem yang di terapkan sedemikian efektif. Jam belajar di mulai pagi hingga sore bahkan malam. Setiap siswa harus setidaknya mengikuti bimbingan belajar di luar jam sekolah. Ekstrakulikuler diadakan setiap sabtu setelah jam pulang.

Mungkin alasan orangtua para siswa sama dengan alasan hyung kyuhyun.

Sekolah internasional itu berarti semua serba canggih, ada setidaknya lima bangunan di setiap sisi, ukurannya sama kecuali pada induk bangunan. Bangunan itu berlantai tiga dan sekolah telah menyediakan setiap lift di masing-masingnya. Memudahkan para siswa untuk lebih efektif dalam berpindah kelas di setiap jam pelajaran.

Penjelasan diatas adalah mengenai bagaimana awal mula para siswa mulai merasa 'ini gila' belajar sepanjang hari selama enam hari dalam seminggu. Tak ada main-main dan apapun yang di inginkan bahkan terpikir saja sangat mustahil.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi pagi setelah melakukan aktivitas baru― menuruni tangga darurat Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengumpat, hidupnya menjadi sulit di kota Seoul, ditambah lagi lehernya masih sakit jika digerakan secara berlebihan.

Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri menuju toilet, ia ingin melihat lagi bagaimana sakit itu terus ada padahal tadi pagi tidak ada perubahan apapun pada lehernya, menghadap cermin besar di toilet dan meringis pelan.

'Nanti malam harus memastikan lift itu' bathin Kyuhyun

**Shhshh~~**

Itu bukan ringisan Kyuhyun, suara itu berasal sesuatu dari pintu toilet, tubuh Kyuhyun kembali menegang, angin dingin itu muncul lagi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap pintu yang terbuka tapi tak ada seorangpun di dalam kecuali dirinya.

.

.

.

Sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti.

Mungkin makanan itu cocok untuk sarapan tapi sekarang pukul duabelas siang dan kyuhyun anak baru. Penjelasannya adalah setiap siswa memiliki Id card sendiri di masing-masingnya. Kegunaannya adalah pertama, mengecek keterlambatan, makan siang, masuk ruang kelas dan sebagainya. Mungkin untuk yang lainnya kyuhyun masih bisa tapi tidak untuk makan siang. Padahal kyuhyun pergi lebih awal ke sekolah untuk mengurus kepindahannya sebagai siswa baru.

"Kau terbisa makan itu?" Seorang teman sekelas menghampiri kyuhyun di salah satu bangku kantin.

"Hanya untuk dua hari."

Lee Donghae duduk tepat di depan Kyuhyun dengan membawa sepiring makan siang dan satu kaleng minuman bergas. Teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang begitu atraktif dan polos, begitu melihatnya seperti dia menjerat semua orang dengan mata sendunya. Kyuhyun seperti ingin menangis.

"Sekolah sampah. Tidak bisa makan siang dengan enak padahal mereka mengurung kita sampai malam hanya karena id." Begitulah Donghae, mulutnya sama dengan mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya meminum susunya, "Well, kau baru saja makan makanan dari sekolah sampah." Tukas Kyuhyun begitu melihat Donghae menyuap udang kering ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tahu. Ini enak." Tawa donghae dan kembali mengunyah udang itu. "Kau bisa minta 'keringanan' untuk makan siang sampai id mu selesai."

"Pada siapa?"

"Pada asisten guru. Dia yang bertugas langsung menyampaikan setidaknya 'keluhan' para siswa."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, "Sejenis guru BP?"

"Bukan. Dia siswa juga." Donghae membuka kaleng penuup minumannya dan meneguknya dengan perlahan. "Dia di juluki malaikat." Ucap Donghae.

"Kelihatannya sekolah ini seperti surga." Ucap Kyuhyun sarkatis.

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitu lepas hingga mengundang lirikan dan pandangan tanda tanya dari seluruh isi kantin, dia memegangi perutnya sedemikian erat. "Benar. Kau benar, Kyu. sekolah ini surga tapi dulunya sekolah ini lebih dari surga yang sesungguhnya."

"Kau mau bilang sekolah sekarang seperti surga tapi sebenarnya neraka dan dulunya yang neraka seperti surga."

Donghae mengangguk, "Cerdas! penjelasannmu itu dalam konteks pandangan para siswa. Jika kau ingin tahu detailnya, kau bisa ke perpustakaan." Wajah Donghae terlihat enggan menyebut itu. "Kita seperti di dunia kebalikan."

Penjelasan Donghae membuat hari pertama Kyuhyun semakin tidak menyenangkan, pria di depannya itu masih asyik dengan makanannya sedangkan dirinya berputar-putar dalam kepalanya mengenai dunia kebalikan.

"Oh. Itu dia si malaikat. Tumben makan siang di kantin."

Kyuhyun ingin memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat arah pandang donghae di belakangnya, tapi sebuah suara terlebih dahulu mengintrupsinya, "Kau pergi pagi sekali. Sudah makan siang?"

Tak asing begitulah Kyuhyun menilainya. Begitu dia bertemu pandang dengan yang kata donghae 'si malaikat' Kyuhyun harus membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan terdiam beberapa detik.

Satu apartemen dan satu sekolah. Kejutan apa lagi yang harus dia dapat sekarang, Lee Sungmin seperti berputar-putar di hidupnya.

.

.

.

Donghae bilang sekolah ini seperti dunia kebalikan ... jika surga dikatakan neraka, maka malaikat di katakan...?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kenal **93line** berarti kenal **The 13th ... **yang tahu maksudku dapet sesuatu(?) #plakk

Sign, Najika


End file.
